Sneaking Out to See You
by baka-neko-fan
Summary: Well, it's basically all about the secret relationships of LloydxGenis and EmilxRichter. Mostly ExR. Anyway, it's in the same format as the journal enteries in the game... Sort of. Just take a look and you'll see what I mean!
1. Zelos

So... My friend (Kyoka) and I were playing ToS this weekend, around... Oh, three in the morning... And Zelos was making us laugh like maniacs... I mean, has anybody else noticed how he gives you the no-no finger after battles? Xp I love him. Anyway, we were talking about pairings, and how desperate Zelos is, and we decided that this was entirley possible, and would be hilarious in a crack Fanfiction. Yes, I will readily admit that it is total crack. Anyway, enjoy the brainchild of my boredom!

Oh, and this is formatted like the journal entries from the game, so chapters WILL be short... You've been warned. I tried to keep them in character though.

* * *

Well, I don't usually do this sort of thing, but Emil insisted that since I'm going to be traveling with them, I should join in on this whole 'travel journal' thing. Oh, right, I was supposed to introduce myself. This is none other than the Great Zelos Wilder!

Anyway, I noticed that Emil's been hanging back lately, and he looked like he had something on his mind, and I, being the compassionate man that I am, asked him what was up. Well, that was a mistake because then he went on this rant about how he wants to confess, but he's too shy and how he hasn't felt this way about anyone else- his words, not mine- anyway, it went on like this for awhile, but he was just repeating himself, and I don't see the need to callous my beautiful hands by writing it all out. Suffice it to say he was ranting about how he was too shy to confess his love for Marta... Though he never said her name, now that I think about it. I wonder why...

So, Emil, Lloyd and Genis all left again. This seems to be becoming a habit. Every night when they _think_ we're all asleep, they get up and sneak out of camp for most of the night. They've been doing it every night for over a month now... Not that I'm complaining, though. I get a lot more attention from the ladies with them out of the way! Still, I am a little bit worried about my bud. What's he up to?

Jub- I mean, _Sheena_, has come up with a plan to find out what the guys are up to. We were all getting just a little bit sick of Marta's whining about where Emil was (though nobody actually came out and _said _that... We were all just thinking it. Anyway, so Sheena came up with this idea of how to figure it out... Which basically included stalking them. Nice plan, Sheena, but I don't think it takes a ninja to come up with that.


	2. Emil

Chapter two... I don't really have a rant at the moment. Xp

* * *

Hi, it's Emil again.

It's embarrassing, but I feel like I should finally admit what I've been doing all this time. After all, courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality. Well... For about a month now, Richter and I have been going on double dates with Lloyd and Genis. The three of us leave camp at night and meet Richter for dates. Lloyd and Richter never get along, which can sometimes be a bit of a hassle, but it's alright. At least it keeps things interesting.

So we had pizza in Luin. I didn't really want to go to Luin for fear of running into Aunt Flora and Uncle Alba, but they insisted. I really just didn't want to get yelled at in front of Richter again. That was so embarrassing! Well, anyway, they stuck us in a booth that was really meant for two people as there wasn't anywhere else to sit. I didn't mind though. I got to snuggle with Richter without him complaining about personal space!

Okay- my worst fears have just been realized. Just when Richter was finally starting to relax, (he put his arm around my shoulder and everything!) Aunt Flora and Uncle Alba walked in. They recognized me immediately and started yelling at me. First they scolded me for leaving home without telling them where I was going, (or when, for that matter,) and then they yelled at me for being so close to Richter, saying I was an embarrassment. I was mortified. I couldn't even say anything! Luckily, Lloyd stood up for me. He told them that I have the right to make my own decisions, and that I was helping him with something very important. Well... "Lloyd the Great" is such a godly figure in Luin that my aunt and uncle had no choice but to back down. Thanks, Lloyd, I owe you one!


End file.
